As seen on FIG. 1a, a tiled display 1 usually comprises tiles such as LED tiles 3, 4 arranged in a regular pattern or array and fastened to a support structure 2. The support structure 2 can be suspended by e.g. hooks 5 from a truss. The truss itself is usually composed of (similar or identical) truss elements T1, T2, T3, T4.
Tolerances will cause a misalignment of tiles. As seen in FIG. 1b, if the tiles are suspended by hooks or cables from trusses T1, . . . T4, the height of the pick-up points PUP1, PUP2 . . . PUP8 will be slightly different and/or the height of the hooks to which the tiles are to be suspended to the trusses can be different and/or the truss elements hanging from a ceiling CE are at slightly different height (because e.g. rings R and cables CA with which they are hung to the ceiling CE have slightly different lengths).
In the example of FIGS. 1a and 1b, the truss T1 being the highest will for instance be the one to experience more load. In the example of FIGS. 1a and 1b, the pick-up points PUP1 and PUP2 being the highest, the load of the tiles (3, 4) and the support structure 2 will be concentrated on the first truss element T1. In the example of FIGS. 1a and 1b, the first truss element T1 is positioned higher than the other truss elements T2 and T3. This may be caused for instance if the rings and chain with which the truss element T1 is hung to the ceiling are shorter than those with which the other truss elements are hung. In the example of FIGS. 1a and 1b, assuming that the hooks 6, 7, 8 . . . 13 have the same lengths, the difference in height of the pick-up points is equal to the difference in height Δ at which the truss elements are hung.
The other trusses, in particular T2 and T3 with the lower pick up points PUP3, PUP4, PUP5 and PUP6 will be submitted to the loads when the tolerances will have been compensated, for example by the mechanical deformations of the display tiles. This leads to stresses in the tiles and relative displacement in three dimensions of the tiles (as well as illumination devices having light emitting or transmitting pixels such as light emitting diodes (LED) on these tiles) of the display. These relative displacements cause visual artefacts that are more visible when the resolution of the display increases (i.e. the distance between consecutive LEDs or emissive or transmissive pixels in general).